This invention relates to accessories for machine tools, and more particularly to clamp collars and shaft couplings.
It is well known in the art to provide clamp collars and shaft couplings which may be removably mounted on a rotating shaft, for example, of a rotating machine. Typical clamp collars and shaft couplings are generally C-shaped and include a flexure portions between their end portions. A screw coupling for the two end portions, is adapted for drawing those end portions towards each other in a manner securing the collar, or coupling, at its inner surface to the shaft.
The conventional clamp collars and shaft couplings, however, generally introduce dynamic instabilities in the rotating assemblies to which they are attached due to unbalanced moments about the axis of rotation. Such moments are caused by the non-uniformity of mass distribution in the regions of the flexure portion and the end portions and screw. The dynamic instabilities result in substantial limitations in the angular velocity at which the shaft may be driven.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clamp collar.
Another object is to provide a new and improved shaft coupling.